1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting for being interposed between an engine and a vehicle frame, and more particularly to the structure of a fluid-sealed engine mounting having therein a chamber in which a fluid is sealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known type of fluid-seal engine mounting comprises a connector adapted to be connected to an engine, a base adapted to be connected to a vehicle frame, an elastic member joined between the connector and the base and elastically deformable as vibrations are transmitted therethrough. The mounting has a main chamber defined substantially by at least two of the connector, base, and elastic member, and an auxiliary chamber separated from the main chamber by a partition having an orifice. Such an engine mounting is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 56-28018, 56-153133, and 57-76340, for example. However, the prior engine mountings have failed to sufficiently shut off engine vibrations from transmittion to the vehicle frame since they are virtually constructed such that the two fluid chambers are merely kept in mutual communication through an orifice. The known engine mountings cannot smoothly dampen shocks of large amplitude caused by transient engine vibrations at the time the engine is started or idling.
The present invention has been made in view of drawbacks with the conventional fluid-sealed engine mounting.